


Things You Learn In Training

by rudolphsb9



Series: Not That Far Apart After All [17]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Tricks, number siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: What all DID you learn in training?





	Things You Learn In Training

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: T  
Characters: Katia Van Dees, Agent 47  
Relationship: Number Siblings  
Summary: “What all _did_ you learn in training?”

~~~

“What all _did_ you learn in training?” Katia asked. “I mean besides all the weapons stuff.” 47 regarded her, sensing no judgment. She was just curious.

“Languages,” he replied. “I had to learn dozens of languages.” Katia nodded; she didn’t want to comment that she didn’t think he learned the way she did. “I also learned how to dance.”

“Really?” He nodded, showing no real sign of surprise at her confusion. Katia once again faced the fact that her brother was full of surprises.

47 stood and walked over to her, holding out his hand. She looked from it to his face and back again before slowly sitting up and taking his hand. Finally, just as slowly, she stood, and he guided her into the middle of the suite’s living room. 47 rested a hand on her waist, and Katia lay an uncertain hand on his shoulder. He started to lead her in the steps, something she recognized as a waltz, but she had to admit that he was remarkably good at it. He probably wasn’t even thinking about what he was doing.

“You’re good at this,” she said.

47 smirked, and Katia realized perhaps a second too late that something was up. By then, 47 had taken her feet out from under her and dropped her on the carpet. She kicked out on instinct and struck him in the thigh, nearly getting him off balance but not quite. “You piece of shit!” she hissed.

“You stopped paying attention,” he said evenly, looking down at her. She stared up at him for a moment, realizing he was right. She’d gotten distracted. She merely cleared her throat and started to her feet, dusting herself off a little before facing him again.

“Not bad,” she said. “Neat trick.”

He shook his head. “Oldest trick in the book.”


End file.
